elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2013/06
30. Juni 2013 *Death of Indian Working Elephant “Bijlee” Starts Global Movement - 30.06.2013. *‘Mali’ in pink of health, says elephant expert from Thailand - 30.06.2013. *Special report Palm oil's forgotten victims: Sumatran elephants suffer in rush for 'liquid ivory' - 30.06.2013. 29. Juni 2013 *Warning system to track elephant movement installed - 29.06.2013. *Elephants Vs Humans In Watermelon-eating Contest At San Diego County Fair (PHOTOS) - 29.06.2013. *Wild elephant rampage kills one - 29.06.2013. *Man-elephant conflict unabated in Udalgiri, six killed in June - 29.06.2013. *All Eyes on the Elephant - 29.06.2013. 28. Juni 2013 *Deutschlands größter Elefant ist in Osnabrück - 28.06.2013. *Minnaar Kai-Mook arriveert in Zoo - 28.06.2013. *Indianapolis Zoo holds birthday party for 1-year-old elephant - 28.06.2013. *President Obama’s Tanzania Visit Brings Hope for Elephants and Wildebeest - 28.06.2013. *Toter Elefant „Mädi“: Tierschützer stellen Strafanzeige - 28.06.2013. *Tod eines Elefanten hat juristisches Nachspiel - 28.06.2013. *Nod to elephant task force recommendations - 28.06.2013. *Photographer documents Bangalore villager’s lucky escape who was charged by elephant - 28.06.2013. 27. Juni 2013 *Elefanten: Erst kam das Gras, dann der passende Zahn - 27.06.2013. *Elephant task force report to be implemented - 27.06.2013. *Zoo Debuts Newest Elephant - 27.06.2013. 26. Juni 2013 *Panel to study elephant menace - 26.06.2013. *News in Brief: Elephant diets changed millions of years before their teeth - 26.06.2013. *Did systemic failure contribute to fatal elephant attacks? - 26.06.2013. *Govt whip: 2 mahouts flee with elephants - 26.06.2013. *Gallery: Bijlee the elephant rescued from Mumbai streets - 26.06.2013. *Fences, trenches have failed to check the human-elephant conflict in Karnataka - 26.06.2013. 25. Juni 2013 *Toter Elefant „Mädi“: „Ich habe eine Herzdruckmassage versucht" - 25.06.2013. *Finally, elephant herd back in Hosur forest - 25.06.2013. *Tamil Nadu can trumpet its record in elephant conservation - 25.06.2013. *Circus Worker Filmed Dancing On The Back Of A Drowning Elephant (Video) - 25.06.2013. *Implement comprehensive conservation plan to avoid human-elephant conflict - 25.06.2013. *Antwerpen Zoo Asian Elephant "Billy" Arrives Safely at Denver Zoo - 25.06.2013. *The Arrival of a New Elephant at the Granby Zoo Creates Excitement in Quebec - 25.06.2013. 24. Juni 2013 *Video mit ertrinkenden Elefanten Mädi: „Schon unser Vater tanzte auf Elefanten“ - 24.06.2013. *Zirkuschef will toten Elefanten nicht kennen - 24.06.2013. *Budi veilig aangekomen in Denver Zoo (video) - 24.06.2013. *Government told to form medical team for private elephants - 24.06.2013. *Conservation volunteering with Elephant Human Relations Aid - 24.06.2013. *Born Free: "The elephant poachers kill rangers then mutilate their bodies" - 24.06.2013. *Young elephant ready for new adventure at Denver Zoo - 24.06.2013. 23. Juni 2013 *Olifant Budi vliegt richting Denver - 23.06.2013. *Born Free: On patrol with tusk force keeping elephant poachers at bay - 23.06.2013. *White elephants: A shade of distinction in royal Thai tradition - 23.06.2013. *Surapong needs to study elephant history - 23.06.2013. *Farmer killed by elephant - 23.06.2013. *Students raise funds for orphaned elephant - 23.06.2013. *Lawmaker seeks probe on missing elephant tusks - 23.06.2013. 22. Juni 2013 *Zoo-Chef hüpft auf sterbendem Elefanten - 22.06.2013. *Schmuggelware vernichtet: Hier liegen 5 Tonnen Elefanten-Leid - 22.06.2013. *Oregon Zoo's Mike Keele, a leading elephant expert, retires after nearly 42 years - 22.06.2013. *'Rogue' Elephants In Kenya Moved To Meru National Park (PHOTOS) - 22.06.2013. *Don't shed crocodile tears over elephant: Rescuer to PETA, FIAPO - 22.06.2013. *Niabi elephants deserve better - 22.06.2013. *Elephant electrocutions: Escoms asked to give action-taken report - 22.06.2013. *How Cell Towers Could Save Forest Elephants - 22.06.2013. 21. Juni 2013 *Mitigating human-elephant conflict in Okavango Panhandle - 21.06.2013. *Question the Queen City: When an elephant roamed Charlotte - 21.06.2013. *Wild Elephants Wander Into Southwest China Village - 21.06.2013. *Rishikesh: Elephant injured after being hit by train - 21.06.2013. *Search continues for injured elephant - 21.06.2013. *Olifant vliegt naar Amerika - 21.06.2013. *Philippines destroys five tonnes of elephant tusks - 21.06.2013. *Sumatra: Elephant deforestation threats - 21.06.2013. *Utah: Dari the elephant going strong at 53 - 21.06.2013. *Elephant Rides Coming to Fair, Despite Outcry - 21.06.2013. *China: Zoos urged to halt imports of African elephants - 21.06.2013. 20. Juni 2013 *58-year-old overworked elephant fights for life - 20.06.2013. *Elephant injured in drive-by shooting back on the road - 20.06.2013. *After support from Big B, activists elephant Bijlee put under care of Assam vet - 20.06.2013. *Ailing Mumbai elephant put under care of vet from Guwahati - 20.06.2013. 19. Juni 2013 *Video zeigt Tod von "Mädi" - 19.06.2013. *Kenya: First Lady adopts a baby elephant - 19.06.2013. *Mumbai's activists, Bollywood fights for ailing elephant Bijlee's life - 19.06.2013. *Myanmar rejects loan of white elephant to Thailand - 19.06.2013. *Elephant killings surge as tusks fund terror - 19.06.2013. 18. Juni 2013 *Elefanten-Tod beschäftigt die Landespolitik - 18.06.2013. *Philippines Cancels Planned Burn of Confiscated Elephant Tusks after Clean-Air Groups Object - 18.06.2013. *Captive elephant dies at Nagarahole, Dasara jumbo is the suspect - 18.06.2013. *Chad Arrests Leader of Elephant Poaching Gang - 18.06.2013. *Nepal: Elephant tramples girl to death - 18.06.2013. *Congolese teacher admits killing elephants for ivory: WWF - 18.06.2013. *Lawmaker asks: Why destroy seized elephant tusks at all? - 18.06.2013. 17. Juni 2013 *Ob die Chemie stimmt, entscheidet der Elefant - 17.06.2013. *Toter Elefant: Tierschutzvein will Wildtierverbot im Zirkus - 17.06.2013. *Kenya: Poachers Kill Young Elephant - 17.06.2013. *Elephant Smugglers Nabbed With Jumbos - 17.06.2013. *Elephants face extinction if Beijing does not ban ivory trade: China accounts for nearly half of the 40,000 killed every year for their tusks - 17.06.2013. *Elephant found dead at Aasanur forest range - 17.06.2013. *Elephant kills poacher for HIS ivory - 17.06.2013. 16. Juni 2013 *Cameroon: Hulot Wants Internationalised Fight For Elephant Poaching - 16.06.2013. *Guest commentary: Zoos not the places for elephants - 16.06.2013. *Tracking device on more elephants - 16.06.2013. *Wild elephant killed at Badlapara TE - 16.06.2013. 15. Juni 2013 *Malaysia: GREEN: Save our elephants - 15.06.2013. *Northern Thailand ethnic farmers use elephants to farm rice - 15.06.2013. 14. Juni 2013 *Elefant Abu beim Fremdrüsseln erwischt - 14.06.2013. *How owners of ailing elephant fooled officials - 14.06.2013. *Audubon Zoo trumpets new elephant exhibit, part of $10 million project - 14.06.2013. *Thailand, Myanmar mull exchange of white elephant - 14.06.2013. *Neue Elefanten-Waage für den Osnabrücker Zoo - 14.06.2013. *Dokumentarfilm: Auf der Spur von Thailands Elefanten - 14.06.2013. *Watchdog opposes burning of elephant tusks - 14.06.2013. *Young elephant dies in fatal electrocution - 14.06.2013. *Burma to Lend Thailand White Elephant as Symbol of Ties - 14.06.2013. 13. Juni 2013 *WATCH: Baby Elephant Rescued From a Well In Thailand - 13.06.2013. *Dritter Elefant bei Zirkus Renz gestorben - 13.06.2013. *Großeinsatz im Zoo Basel: Stoßzahn von Elefant Yoga entfernt - 13.06.2013. *Tierschutz: Kampf um das Glück der Elefanten im Zirkus - 13.06.2013. *Man killed in elephant attack - 13.06.2013. *Bob Barker’s Elephant Rescue on Hold Until Fall - 13.06.2013. *Kaeng Krachan elephant electrocuted - 13.06.2013. 12. Juni 2013 *5 tons of confiscated elephant tusks to be destroyed - 12.06.2013. *Rebellenchef als Elfenbeinwilderer: Konys Jagd auf das weiße Gold - 12.06.2013. *XXL-Patient im Basler Zoo: Elefant Yoga (17) beim Zahnarzt - 12.06.2013. *Tod eines Zirkus-Elefanten - 12.06.2013. *Secret elephant language discovered - 12.06.2013. *Fetch your trunks – the only elephant in the world that loves going for a swim in the sea - 12.06.2013. 11. Juni 2013 *Warum der Elefant gern ein Ohr zudrückt - 11.06.2013. *Elephant found dead in Nagarahole, tusks missing - 11.06.2013. 8. Juni 2013 *Elephant visits rehabilitation centre, sparks panic - 08.06.2013. *2 hunters arrested for killing of pregnant elephant in Kaeng Krachan - 08.06.2013. *Drought leads to elephant deaths in Sathyamangalam forests - 08.06.2013. *Wild Sumatran elephants likely poisoned - 08.06.2013. *Mara the elephant slowly gets back on her feet - 08.06.2013. 7. Juni 2013 *Flight by Elephant by Andrew Martin, review - 07.06.2013. *Asian Elephant ‘Billy’ Will Become The Denver Zoo’s Latest Import - 07.06.2013. *Marauding elephant kills Malawi game ranger, 2 others in Zomba - 07.06.2013. *Neuer Elefanten-Park im Allwetterzoo Münster - 07.06.2013. *Wirbel um angeblich aggressive Elefanten-Dame - 07.06.2013. *Brothers arrested over elephant slaughter - 07.06.2013. *Suspected elephant killers not after ivory, police say - 07.06.2013. *Kenya overhauls wildlife laws following rise in elephant and rhino deaths - 07.06.2013. *Joseph Kony Is Killing Elephants to Fund War - 07.06.2013. 6. Juni 2013 *Elefant eine Gefahr für Zirkus-Besucher? - 06.06.2013. *Police pin down suspect in Phuket elephant smuggling ring - 06.06.2013. *Wild elephant tramples man to death - 06.06.2013. *Denver Zoo sets travel plans for new bull elephant coming from Belgium - 06.06.2013. *Oregon Zoo elephant's tuberculosis diagnosis a challenge for him and his caretakers - 06.06.2013. *Elephant killings 'not for ivory' - 06.06.2013. *Africa's elephants threatened - 06.06.2013. 5. Juni 2013 *Das ist das neue Zuhause der Zürcher Elefanten - 05.06.2013. *Ur-Elefanten und -Antilopen in Etoscha - 05.06.2013. *Endangered Elephant Killings Rising in Indonesia - 05.06.2013. *Kenyan Baby Elephants Drink Milk, Get Red Dust Baths, Hobnob With US Ambassador - 05.06.2013. *Elephant mismanagement prompts hunting permit change - 05.06.2013. *In Assam, a village makes way for elephants - 05.06.2013. 4. Juni 2013 *Elefanten, Salto Mortale und jede Menge Spaß - 04.06.2013. *Elephants hit the waves in Del Mar - 04.06.2013. 3. Juni 2013 *100 Liter für einen Elefanten - 03.06.2013. *To Measure Elephant Obesity, One Researcher Assesses Pachydermal Butts - 03.06.2013. 2. Juni 2013 *Anne's Army: Saved circus elephant inspires anti poacher charity drive - 02.06.2013. *Elephant kills man in Assam - 02.06.2013. 1. Juni 2013 *Baby elephant celebrates second birthday at Toledo Zoo - 01.06.2013. *Oregon Zoo: Asian elephant has tuberculosis; staff says public not at risk - 01.06.2013. *An extremely weighty problem - 01.06.2013. *Elephant calisthenics - 01.06.2013.